


You Are All I Need

by rosetintedlenses (VOlympianlove), VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/rosetintedlenses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Junmyeon can't seem to stop picking up strays and he can't seem to stop himself from falling in love with the social worker either.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You Are All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> Thank you so much @zvirk77 for commissioning me! I'm sorry this took so long. You'd think it'd be easy to write pure fluff and domestic things but it was surprisingly hard! Your constant support and patience is greatly, _greatly_ appreciated. I can't thank you enough for enjoying and supporting me! 
> 
> If you would like to commission me (I promise it will not take as long as this one did XP), the details are down by the end notes! I also have a Ko-fi and any little bit of support helps! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying!

The sky was overcast when Junmyeon looked out the window. He stared at the grey clouds with a touch of dismay before shrugging on his coat, snagging the closest scarf he could reach before heading out, his car keys jangling against the coins in his pocket.

The drive to the orphanage was short, thankfully, so that Junmyeon did not have much time to agonize over his decision.

He could hear the sounds of children running around inside the building before he even opened the door and the sound only grew louder when the front door swung open.

The wariness in Junmyeon’s chest lifted the moment he saw the smiling face behind the door, a young boy sitting on his shoulders.

“Hello, Junmyeon! Sehunnie’s just about ready to go, aren’t you, Sehun?”

A dimple flashed in the man’s cheek even as he winced, the boy on his shoulders tugging at his hair roughly.

“Bag!” Sehun cheered happily, pointing at a Spider-Man backpack sitting in the corner of the room. Junmyeon had bought him the backpack the week prior to signing the adoption papers.

“Yes, your bag, Sehunnie. Go get it and you can get going with your new daddy, okay?”

Junmyeon smiled as he watched Sehun scramble down from his perch, running towards his backpack.

“I may or may not have given him hot chocolate this morning,” the social worker said sheepishly as they both watched Sehun bolt across the room. “He’ll crash later so you can just put him straight down for a nap.”

“Thank you, Yixing,” Junmyeon said sincerely, reaching out to take Yixing’s hands into his. “I’m glad he had you to take care of him.”

Yixing’s cheeks pinked and he looked down at the ground, gently pulling his hand out of Junmyeon’s grip. Junmyeon found himself missing the warmth as Sehun careened straight into his legs, rambling excitedly.

“It’s no problem at all, Junmyeon. Call me if you need anything yeah? I’ll be here.”

He nodded towards the reception, squatting down to plant a kiss against Sehun’s cheek.

“Goodbye for now, Sehunnie. Be good for your daddy okay? You can come visit anytime.”

Sehun released Junmyeon’s legs, lurching into Yixing’s arms for a tight hug, his Spider-Man backpack bumping against Yixing’s thigh when he squeezed him close.

“Will we come back to see Yixing hyung?” he asked quietly and Junmyeon was quick to reassure him, taking his little hand in his.

“As often as you like,” he promised, wiping away the tiny tears gathering in the corners of Sehun’s eyes.

He kept his promise to Sehun, bringing him over to the orphanage whenever he could spare time to so that Sehun could see his old friends but not so often that he did not make new friends at school.

It was on one of these trips that he met Jongin.

He was a newcomer, Yixing had whispered to him when Sehun made a beeline for the young boy huddled in the corner. His fingers gripped a little brown bear so tattered that it was nearly falling apart.

Junmyeon’s heart ached for him.

“Do you think Sehun would like a sibling?” he asked, leaning against the counter. A smile tugged at his lips when Sehun successfully managed to get the boy to sit down with him, pulling over a tub of Legos for them to play together.

Yixing glanced at him, his smile soft.

“Perhaps,” he answered, his hand brushing over Junmyeon’s for the briefest moment. Junmyeon ducked his head, cheeks colouring at the spark that jolted through him before Yixing pulled his hand away.

“Appa!” Sehun called and Junmyeon made his way over to the playpen, bending to scoop Sehun up into his arms and throw him into the air, much to his son’s delight.

“Hello,” he said gently, setting Sehun back onto the ground.

“Appa, this is Jongin. He just came in and he likes bears!” Sehun chattered, gesturing to Jongin’s tatty little plush, still hugged to his chest.

Jongin looked up at Junmyeon with wide, curious eyes, scooting back a little as if he was afraid.

“That’s a very cute bear, Jongin. What’s his name?” Junmyeon asked, plopping himself onto the floor a good distance away so as not to frighten the child. He shifted to accommodate Sehun, who by now was comfortable enough to climb into his lap and stay there.

“Nini,” Jongin mumbled shyly. He had a red Lego brick in one hand, the other still clutching his bear.

“Hello, Nini,” Junmyeon said, smiling to himself when Jongin’s eyes widened, a small smile tugging at his lips. He still kept his distance however, not putting the bear down to fix the red Lego atop a green one, his eyes never leaving Junmyeon’s.

“What did the two of you build, Jonginnie, Sehun?”

“Garden, Appa,” Sehun bounced precociously in his lap, pointing to the haphazard pile of Legos. “Jongin likes gardens.”

“Does he? Do you think he’ll like our gardens?” Junmyeon asked, reaching forward to pull the pile of Legos closer so that Sehun could reach them without leaving his lap.

Sehun’s eyes widened.

“Yes, yes! Jonginnie, you MUST come over some time! We have the biggest garden. Appa plants roses and poppies and things! You’ll love it!” He bopped about in Junmyeon’s lap, hard enough for Junmyeon to wince and raise his hands to steady him.

“If he wants to, he can even stay,” he said, smiling when Jongin’s eyes grew round.

“I can- stay?” Jongin murmured.

“Only if you want to,” Junmyeon said hurriedly. “Sehun could use a little brother.”

Sehun blinked up at him before thrusting a Lego block into his face.

“I would LOVE a brother,” he enthused, turning back around to wave the block in Jongin’s direction.

-

Jongdae was possibly the brightest boy he had ever seen but he came in a package, with a sulky boy that he had made friends with the moment he entered the orphanage.

Baekhyun seemed to despise any and anyone that was not Jongdae.

He kept to himself, plucking at the holes in his old frayed jeans whenever Junmyeon came over on the pretense of seeing if Jongdae would be a good fit.

The orphanage did not really have room for preteens and Yixing had told him that it would be really helpful if they could find some foster families.

They would never turn them out of course. Junmyeon knee that Yixing would sooner take them in himself than leave them on the streets.

But his tiny little apartment was not the most ideal place for any child older than the age of four.

“Junmyeon hyung!”

Junmyeon snapped out of his thoughts to see Jongdae running towards him at full speed. He grunted when the boy slammed into him, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hello!” he grinned, groaning when he heaved the boy into the air. Jongdae was small, but he was much bigger than Sehun or Jongin. “You’re getting so heavy now!”

“Rude!” Jongdae squealed, laughing when Junmyeon tickled him.

“I heard that it’s someone’s birthday in two days. Maybe we should celebrate, huh?” Junmyeon’s eyes twinkled as he took Jongdae’s hand, letting the boy lead him over to where Baekhyun was huddled up on a window seat, watching them warily.

“It’s gonna be Hyunnie’s birthday!” Jongdae cheered, pulling Junmyeon forward.

“Why would _you_ celebrate my birthday?” Baekhyun sneered, leaning forward to snatch Jongdae’s hand. He yanked Jongdae close, scrunching down behind him as if he wanted to hide.

Junmyeon kept his distance, watching Jongdae rub at Baekhyun’s shoulder, brows furrowed.

“Don’t be rude, Baekhyunnie. Junmyeon hyung is just being friendly,” he murmured, shooting Junmyeon a worried look.

“I don’t need him to be friendly,” Baekhyun muttered, squeezing Jongdae’s hand hard.

“Would you like me to leave you alone?” Junmyeon asked gently, “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Jongdae opened his mouth to protest but Baekhyun beat him to it.

“No!” He looked embarrassed by his outburst, putting his hand into his mouth to chew at his thumb. Junmyeon thought he was a little old to have such a tic but did not correct him.

It made his heart warm when Baekhyun scrunched himself against the windowsill, avoiding looking at him.

“Alright. Shall I read you a story, or do you want to play?”

Junmyeon folded his legs beneath him, reaching for the books tucked into the shelf beneath the window seat.

Jongdae plopped himself directly into Junmyeon’s lap as he opened the book, cuddling against his chest much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

“This is Hyunnie’s favourite book!” he declared.

“Is it?” Junmyeon pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s hair, beginning to read aloud. “Once upon a time…”

He smiled to himself when Baekhyun perked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy creep closer, tiny fingers digging into the cushion of the window seat.

Both boys were absolutely enraptured by the time Yixing came around to them with snacks and drinks.

“Hello boys. Seems like you guys are having a good time,” he smiled gently. Baekhyun shied away at his voice but did not retreat completely, watching the tray he set down with interest.

“Junmyeonnie hyung’s the best!” Jongdae said, clinging to Junmyeon’s shirt as Yixing handed him a glass of milk. He took a cookie from the plate, munching down hard enough to spill crumbs all over Junmyeon’s lap.

Yixing made a face and the sight of him leaning over to brush cookie crumbs from Jongdae’s mouth nearly made Junmyeon combust. He was _too cute._

“I’m sure he is. But you’ve just made a mess all over him,” he chided gently. Jongdae’s eyes rounded.

“It’s alright. With Sehun and Jongin, I’m used to it,” Junmyeon said hurriedly before Jongdae could panic. He reached for a cookie himself, holding it out for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinked at him and ignored it, clambering off the window seat to wrap his arms around Yixing’s bicep. He watched Junmyeon with big eyes as Yixing took the cookie and handed it to him.

Junmyeon tried not to feel too hurt by when Baekhyun accepted the glass of milk handed to him by Yixing easily, leaning into the other man’s space. He could understand the boy’s trepidation. Trust once broken was not easily mended and the child had been abandoned by his parents.

Yixing had been his one constant. Junmyeon was grateful that Baekhyun had been saved before someone else with less favourable intentions had taken him.

“Was Junmyeon a good storyteller, Baekhyunnie?” Yixing asked, shifting to help Baekhyun into his lap. Baekhyun did not budge, clinging onto his bicep with one hand. He had his cookie in his other hand, nibbling at it nervously.

Slowly, his head bobbed up and down once and he scrambled into Yixing’s lap as if he were a small child, burying his face into his neck.

Junmyeon shook his head when Yixing gave him a strained smile, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“He’s warming up to you. That’s good.”

After the two boys had been sent off to their rooms, Junmyeon found himself leaning against the counter of the orphanage. He watched as Yixing set down a pile of adoption forms, brow furrowing.

“I don’t want to take him until he’s certain through. It wouldn’t be fair to not give him a choice.”

“That is precisely why I trust you, Junmyeon. You’re so kind and thoughtful.”

Yixing’s answering smile made his cheeks warm. He stuck his hands in his pockets, ducking his head.

“I’m not- not really. If he’s going to be living with me forever, he should have a choice. Especially at his age and his experience.”

“Give him time. With Jongdae around, he’ll come around in no time at all.”

Junmyeon blushed when Yixing reached over, his hand curving over his own. The touch was electrifying, and he had to turn away, unable to meet Yixing’s eyes.

“Thank you for taking them, Junmyeon. Most people wouldn’t spend their money and time picking up after kids.”

“Well, they _are_ kids,” Junmyeon murmured, keeping his eyes on the counter. “And it’s not fair that they have to grow up without parents.”

“And that’s why I say you’re amazing,” Yixing replied with a smile. He patted Junmyeon’s hand, making his blush flare even brighter.

“I’ve got to go now but you’re welcome to stay.”

“I- I have to go pick up the kids but I’ll be back tomorrow?” Junmyeon wanted to hide his face when his tone raised at the end like a question.

“I’ll be here,” Yixing dimpled and he swore his heart was about to leap out of his chest.

Bringing Baekhyun his favourite cake the next day definitely won him brownie points and Junmyeon could not wipe the smile from his face when Baekhyun gave him a hesitant hug that lasted all of one second before he was hiding behind Jongdae, blushing furiously.

It gave him newfound confidence to wear him down, with gentle words and small gifts. Junmyeon’s day was always made brighter whenever he went in and saw Baekhyun blossoming, opening up a little more. He was still withdrawn, preferring to stick to Jongdae but his personality showed through once he decided that Junmyeon was someone he could trust.

He was bright and loud, a perfect complement to Jongdae’s sunny disposition. And the day he agreed to let Junmyeon give him a home, was possibly one of the happiest days of Junmyeon’s life.

“Here.” Junmyeon looked up from the blurry words on the adoption papers to see Yixing holding out a tissue for him. He sniffed, wiping at his tears as Yixing hurried around the counter to wrap his arms around him.

“I’m happy for you,” Yixing murmured into his ear, “and so, so thankful.”

Junmyeon sniffed harder, turning around to hug him back.

“Why is Appa crying?” Jongdae piped up from where he was seated on the bench, swinging his legs absently. His apple was half-eaten in his hand and Baekhyun was trying to steal it from him. The sight only made Junmyeon cry harder.

“Is he changing his mind?” Baekhyun asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice. Junmyeon pushed Yixing away at once, shaking his head furiously.

“No! I would never!” he proclaimed. With a flourish, he signed his name at the bottom of the papers, turning back to his children. (They were _his_ now.) The look of relief on Baekhyun’s face made him crouch down, gathering him into his arms for a hug.

There was a click and a flash and Yixing was pushing a Polaroid picture into his hands.

“Now smile and give me another one to put on our board,” he said with a brilliant smile. Junmyeon obeyed, sure that his smile was watery, and he was still ugly crying, as Sehun affectionately called it.

The other two were at their babysitter’s house, eagerly awaiting their new siblings’ arrival. Junmyeon had never been so relieved that they got along when they first introduced them. Sehun had attached himself to Baekhyun at once and he had never seen Baekhyun quite so enamoured.

-

It was routine that he brought Sehun and Jongin back to the orphanage once a week, just for them to visit their old friends and then Jongdae and Baekhyun to football practice before returning to the orphanage to hang out with Yixing and help out if needed.

What was not routine about the day, was the number of people crowded into it. Junmyeon had a moment of panic when he noticed the blue uniforms. Policemen? What were policemen doing in an orphanage?

Jongin and Sehun were similarly afraid of the men in blue, clinging close to his legs. They were practically begging to be picked up when Junmyeon finally spotted Yixing amongst the fray. He looked frazzled and incredibly distressed as he talked, hands waving.

“What’s happening, Appa?” Jongdae asked, chewing his lip as they pushed their way through to get to the counter. Baekhyun hung back. He did not like crowds.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon confessed, nudging him back. “You stay with Baek at the door okay? I’ll be quick.”

He could not deny the way his heart when Yixing’s tired face brightened when he caught sight of him through the horde. The men crowded in front of the counter turned to look and Junmyeon could not help but flush at the attention as he juggled both Jongin and Sehun in his arms.

“Hey,” Yixing smiled.

“Hey,” Junmyeon replied, glancing around him. He raised his eyebrows and Yixing shook his head.

“I’ll explain later. Just drop them in the pen. I’ll watch them. It’s almost time for Baek and Dae’s practice, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that Yixing had his schedule memorized (technically his children’s but it counted _damnit_ ) and nodded. He could feel the gazes of the policemen following him as he set his children into the playpen, dropping a kiss onto both their foreheads.

“Be good for Yixing hyung okay? I’ll be back in thirty minutes, which means?”

“Three episodes of Peppa Pig!” Sehun cheered, Jongin nodding along with him. Junmyeon smiled proudly, crouching.

“That’s right. Now give me a kiss.” He got two from Jongin, smacking onto his right cheek and one very enthusiastic one from Sehun before he was allowed to leave.

Jongdae and Baekhyun were nowhere to be seen when he returned to the door and for a moment, Junmyeon stopped breathing.

“Appa!” Jongdae’s call made all the wind rush out of his lungs and he spun around to see his sons crowded around another boy that did not look much older than them. There was another officer with them, a woman speaking quietly.

“We need to go, Dae or we’ll be late. Who’s this?” Even before he had come to a stop before the boy, Junmyeon’s heartstrings were being tugged. The boy looked absolutely miserable huddled up on the bench, his clothes damp and stained with dirt. There were bruises on his arms and legs that made Junmyeon’s breath seize.

“His name is Minseok,” Jongdae informed him, “he just got here.”

He had a look in his eyes that Junmyeon was already far too familiar with. With a sigh, he resigned himself to agreeing to whatever Jongdae was about to ask for.

“Let’s go to practice and we can talk about it later okay?”

In the back of his mind, he already knew what Jongdae was going to ask and though he would not mind having another pre-teen in the house, the entire process was not going to be as easy as Jongdae’s simple mind thought it would go.

Minseok had been taken from an abusive family. The very thought that someone could hit a child made Junmyeon want to break something. Yixing’s expression told him that he felt the same way as he explained what had happened.

Junmyeon could feel his own expression go from shock to anger to devastation in a matter of seconds.

“That explains the police,” he murmured. Yixing nodded sadly.

“On the bright side, he’s here now. We can take care of him. He likes the little ones and they like him back.”

He jerked his chin and Junmyeon could see Jongin and Sehun sitting at Minseok’s feet, staring up at him in rapt attention.

“Perhaps they will help him better than we could.”

That statement proved to be true when Jongdae begged to be taken in with the younger ones. He wanted to see Minseok and though Junmyeon secretly thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen; he did not want Jongdae skipping football.

“We’ll go in on Saturday. I promise,” he said. Jongdae turned off the puppy dog expression at once. They knew when Junmyeon promised something, he was serious and Junmyeon intended it that way. He never wanted his kids to ever feel betrayed ever again.

Baekhyun was less enthused about meeting a new person than his brother but he would go wherever Jongdae did and thus, Junmyeon found himself stumbling out of the house at nine am in the morning on a Saturday.

He nursed his coffee sleepily, watching Jongdae make a beeline for Minseok who was sitting by himself with a book in his hand.

“They’re going to convince you to adopt him huh?” Yixing asked, leaning across the counter. His smile was far too bright for the hour and Junmyeon had never felt frumpier. He cleared his throat, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I was going to anyway,” he said with a soft smile. Jongdae and Baekhyun had made themselves at home beside Minseok and he looked like he recognized them, a tiny smile breaking across his lips. Yixing was shaking his head at him but all Junmyeon could focus on was how _happy_ he was feeling.

-

“Baekhyun, what did I say about your coat?” Junmyeon sighed as he picked his briefcase up from the floor.

Baekhyun turned to glare, already sulky. He was a far cry from Jongdae, Junmyeon’s secret favourite amongst the pre-teens.

“Not to leave it on the floor,” he groused, stomping over to pick up the overcoat.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon murmured, walking around the kitchen island to press a kiss to a reluctant Baekhyun’s forehead after he had hung up his coat.

“Go do your homework. I need to go pick up something from the stores and drop by the orphanage with the check. Get Minseok to start dinner if I’m not back by six.”

“Will do, Appa!” Jongdae called from halfway down the staircase. He had a football in his hands and a bright grin on his face. “Say hi to Yixing hyung for us!”

“I will,” Junmyeon smiled, watching Jongdae scurry across to him to peck him on the cheek and help him with his coat. He smoothed a hand over Jongdae’s permed hair and yanked the door open, sucking in a sharp breath at the cold wintry air.

“It’s cold outside, isn’t it?” Yixing greeted him when he stumbled into the foyer, shivering.

The social worker was sitting behind the counter, turning the pages of a book with a steaming mug beside him. He had lit up at the sight of Junmyeon and Junmyeon could not deny that his chest was filled with warmth at Yixing’s brilliant smile.

Suddenly, the gloom and doom outside did not seem so cold anymore.

“Here. Drink up before you catch a cold.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said, wrapping his fingers around the warm mug. The hot chocolate was sweet and spicy when it hit his throat, warming him from the inside out.

“Has he come around?” he asked hesitantly when he had drained the mug.

Yixing’s lips pulled into a thin line and he sighed.

“You can come see him,” he said, taking Junmyeon’s mug from him. He laced their fingers together and Junmyeon flushed immediately.

He could not help but notice how their hands fit together perfectly like they were meant to as Yixing took him over to a door painted a lovely sky blue.

“Kyungsoo? Junmyeon’s here to see you,” Yixing called, knocking on the door gently.

“Go away!” Came an angry voice from behind the door.

Yixing’s brows knitted and he sighed.

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon said hurriedly, “we’ll leave now, Kyungsoo.”

He pulled Yixing away from the door, his heart skipping a beat when Yixing curled himself around him in some semblance of a hug.

“Should I change my mind?” he asked quietly, “he doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Yixing muttered, “he doesn’t like anyone here. He’s been like that since they dropped him off.”

Junmyeon sighed.

Kyungsoo was the hardest child he had to convince so far. He was guarded all the time, brows permanently furrowed.

All the other children were afraid of him and he liked it that way, keeping his distance. That was no way for a child to live and Junmyeon simply could not leave him alone in the orphanage.

Yixing and the other caretakers took wonderful care of the kids but Junmyeon simply could not let him live like that, all alone and angry at the world. He resolved to try a little harder the next time he came in.

He did not expect to see Kyungsoo _tolerating_ the presence of a child he had never seen before. The boy looked to be not much older than him and had the energy of an overexcited puppy.

“Hello?” Junmyeon smiled hesitantly as he walked into the room. The boy turned around, clutching a Tigger plush toy to his chest.

“Hello!” he cheered, “I’m Chanyeol!”

“Hello, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said gently, sitting himself at the far end of the room. He looked across at Kyungsoo, who was toying with a little hedgehog plush and resolutely not looking in his direction. “Hi, Kyungsoo.”

He absolutely was not expecting a reply. Nor did he expect Chanyeol to bound over to the silent child and nudge him hard.

“You must say hi, Soo! It’s only polite! My last daddy said so! So did my last, last, mommy!”

To Junmyeon’s shock, Kyungsoo spoke, staring resolutely at the wall.

“Hello.”

Kyungsoo had never said more than two words to him other than to ask him to leave. It seemed like his words delighted Chanyeol as much as they did Junmyeon as the boy squeezed him hard in a hug before he dropped his plush, picking up another.

Junmyeon watched as he skipped over to a set of half-built building blocks, stacking them one on top of the other. He had barely spent a few minutes on it before wandering off to pick up a book.

“What do you like to read-.”

“Harry Potter!” Chanyeol interrupted with a bright toothy grin that made Junmyeon’s heart melt. He waved the book at Junmyeon before dropping it.

“Does Mister Junmyeon like Harry Potter?” he asked stacking the books on top of each other like he did with the building blocks.

“Yes, I do. Which house-.”

“Hufflepuff,” Chanyeol grinned at him. He was fidgeting, pulling toys from the bin and fiddling before putting them back. Junmyeon was starting to see why he had been moved around homes a lot. The boy had _a lot_ of pent up energy and had trouble focusing on any one task at a time.

“ADHD. His last family couldn’t handle it. They didn’t want him in special ed. Dropped him back here. Poor child,” Yixing murmured, studying the list he had in front of him. “He’s incredibly bright.”

“What kind of parent does that?” Junmyeon asked, outraged, “if he needs special ed, then he should have it!”

“Not everyone thinks like that, Junmyeonnie. People are cruel.”

“I’ll take him if he wants me,” Junmyeon said quietly, “He deserves the _world._ How many foster homes has he been put into?”

“Before he came here? A few. None were quite a good fit.” Yixing consulted his list. “You know you’ll have to submit to a background check again if you take him? And he needs behavioural therapy and medications.”

“Money isn’t a problem, Xing. You know that.”

“It’s not the money. Are you _and_ your children ready for this? I don’t want him to ever have to go through the trauma of being put back into the foster system. He’s suffered enough.”

“I know,” Junmyeon nodded. He wanted the best for Chanyeol as much as he wanted it for Kyungsoo. He did extensive research into the care of a child with ADHD and looked up so many clinics near his home that his internet history would be a mess for ages.

Chanyeol was an absolute joy and he was inseparable from Kyungsoo. Though he glared and muttered a lot, Kyungsoo eventually agreed to be adopted. Junmyeon’s home had never felt quite as warm at Christmas time as he pulled out the boxes of ornaments for them to decorate the tree.

The breakable ones were handed to the older kids and the plastic ones to Chanyeol and the younger ones. Junmyeon let himself be wrapped in lights, revelling in his children’s laughter. He was glowing both figuratively and literally when the doorbell rang.

“Can someone get it? I’m very tied up right now!” he grinned when Jongdae rolled his eyes. Minseok burst out laughing as he abandoned them to run to the front door.

“Oh- hello. Wow. Junmyeon, you look so bright,” Yixing joked as he entered the room. He was dressed in an absolutely horrendous reindeer sweater and Junmyeon’s heart could hardly contain itself in his chest.

“Hey,” he smiled weakly, squirming in the middle of the Christmas lights. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Of course, I could. It was either coming here or spending the night alone in my apartment waiting for Santa to come down the chimney,” Yixing grinned. He shook his bags. “I brought presents.”

That sent all the children clamouring for him, leaving Junmyeon alone to try and get himself free. Yixing’s laughter rang in the air as he set down the gifts, going over to help him unwind the lights. Junmyeon’s heart thumped wildly in his chest every time Yixing’s fingers brushed against his body, the dimple in his cheek making his knees weak.

“There,” Yixing said when Junmyeon stepped out of the wreath of glowing lights. Junmyeon was too distracted by his smile to hear someone scream.

“Appa! Sehunnie’s locked himself inside the closet!”

“What?” Junmyeon whirled around, wide-eyed. He stumbled over the ornament boxes, Yixing close behind. There was wailing coming from the little broom closet and it made his heart ache.

“Sehunnie-,” he said, pulling open the deadbolt. Before he could process why Minseok or any of the others did not let him out, Sehun streaked out from the closet the same time he was shoved hard from behind.

Yixing yelped into his ear as the door slammed shut behind them both, barely able to catch himself from tumbling into Junmyeon.

Junmyeon could hear his children giggling as the bolt slid into place, locking them both in. He cursed aloud, eyes widening when Yixing slapped a hand over his mouth.

“They can still hear you,” he chided. Then he seemed to realize what sort of position they were in. Junmyeon was pushed up against the wall, Yixing pressed so close that he could feel his breath puffing against his lips. 

“I- uh,” Junmyeon said very intelligently. All he could focus on was how wonderful Yixing smelled and how his heart was threatening to jump right out of his chest.

“We’ve been dancing around each other for too long, huh?” Yixing murmured. His hand was warm against Junmyeon’s hip and there was not much space to move in the tiny closet that they had both been forcibly stuffed into by Junmyeon’s overzealous children.

“I- maybe?” Junmyeon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting hard. He could hardly raise his head to look Yixing in the eye. His cheeks were burning, both from embarrassment and the close proximity.

“I don’t think they’re going to let us out until we give them what they want,” Yixing said, his voice gentle.

Junmyeon could see a smile curving on his lips even in the dim light of the broom closet. He moved and winced when something clattered onto the floor.

“That’s- not very nice,” he said finally, “goodness knows what sort of mess they are cooking up outside right now.”

Yixing nodded in agreement, his eyes flicking down.

Junmyeon swallowed, his heart suddenly too loud in his ears when he felt Yixing’s hand on his hip tighten.

“May I-?” Yixing was so close that he could feel his breath on his lips and their noses were almost touching.

“Please do.”

Junmyeon curved his hand around Yixing’s jaw and met him halfway, closing the distance between their lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you adopted Sehun,” Yixing murmured against his lips. Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat and he tugged him back in, kissing him again.

“Why didn’t you?” he asked, threading his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t- I didn’t think you’d want me like that. You’re so kind and generous and _beautiful_ and I-.”

“Too much talking,” Junmyeon said. He yanked Yixing close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yixing fit so nicely against him, the perfect height for him to lean up and press their lips together to shut him up. “I’ve been in love since I picked up Jongin. I only regret taking this long to do _this._ ”

“Appa!” The door slammed open and the two of them were yanked out. Junmyeon basked in the bliss as Yixing wrangled his children for him, opening the ornament box to begin his decorating. His family was now complete and he had never felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me, or leaving me a Ko-fi! I’m a broke student in the middle of university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). Thank you for supporting my work regardless!


End file.
